Naturaleza
by Abaddon7
Summary: Cuanto tiempo pasas en el bosque, cuánto tiempo más han de temer, los aldeanos no se harán esperar después de todo el bosque esta maldito, eso dicen todos… pero realmente el bosque solo está vivo.
1. Introducción

Harry sonrió, hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto una plática, era como hablar con un viejo conocido, como estar en casa. Volteo a su acompañante de nuevo, la sensación de calidez le llego al ver sus hermosos ojos, podía perderse en esa mirada, en esa aura que irradiaba todo su ser. Sus labios se seguían moviendo y su compañero respondía, pero las palabras escapaban de su comprensión. El cielo en ese lugar era hermoso, el paso era tan basto y los arboles eran enormes, robustos y firmes. Definitivamente casa.

Su compañero interrumpió su plática de pronto y sus ojos se entrecerraron centrando toda su atención en le bosque, suspiro y regreso la mirada pareciendo un poco enojado, pero a los pocos segundo sus ojos de nuevo volvieron a mostrar esa tranquilidad que antes irradiaba por montón.

Toco su mejilla delicadamente con el dorso de su mano, acerco su frente hasta que estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus dedos se movieron a sus labios y susurro algo que le supo amargo. Pronto entro en pánico, el bosque se desvanecía y su compañero, que antes había tenido esos rasgos tan inolvidables, se fue desdibujado.

– ¡No!–aun cuando gritaba su voz poco a poco ya no se escuchaba, corría tras la sombra que antes era su compañero, mientras este era atraído poco a poco al bosque– ¡no! –pero aun cuando corría, aun cuando gritaba nada lo alcanzaba, se sentía tan… débil.

–¡No! – se sentía succionado, abrió los ojos, el techo de su habitación era de madera, su mano estaba estirada hacia él, todo se había sentido tan real que le asombro el seguir en su habitación y no en ese hermoso bosque y esa encantadora persona.

La ventana dejaba ver unos cuantos rayos de sol entrando, pronto amanecería y aun sentía su corazón oprimido. Tan rápido, y por solo unos segundos, porque pronto el sueño comenzó a ser olvidado remplazado por pensamientos de desayunos y tareas que hacer.

Y cuando por la tarde cuando comenzó a decaer el sol, a esas horas en las que adoraba escapar del pueblo a su refugio una torre en una colina que fungía como último delimitante del pequeño pueblo y mientras veía bosque maldito aquel que rodeaba la ciudad y por la que nadie se aventuraba más lejos donde las criaturas que habitaban eran si no prohíbas pero si desagradables de mencionar, observando eso no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Por algo que su memoria no quería traer, algo muy importante que desde este punto tan cerca del bosque le llamaba a adentrarse.


	2. Capitulo 1-Encuentro

El amanecer era realmente el momento mas tranquilo en el pueblo de Hogsmeade o al menos eso pensaba Harry, oculto en la huerta de su familia, esos pocos minutos eran un momento de paz que terminaba cuando salía el sol y cuando las calles comenzaban a ser transitadas. Sonrió cuando vio que pronto tendrían fruta fresca, era una de las ventajas de trabajar en la huerta, comida gratis en cualquier momento.

No podía o no quería recordar cómo había sido antes, era como ver una oscura fotografía con las caras de sus conocidos desdibujados, recuerdos que aun persistían con sus conocimientos más no con sus nombres o con sus rostros. Recordaba felicidad, caricias, un abrazo o algún tentempié dulce, manos que le arropaban antes de dormir y un beso en la frente. Todo había terminado en cuanto Tío Vernon los había corrido de la casa "bestias, monstruos, mezclas" los llamaba, solo los gritos aun retumban en su cabeza y si no tuviera ese collar pensaría que fueron amigos imaginarios ya nunca más fueron mencionados en esa casa.

Nunca entendió por completo bien pero los resultados eran notables, uno de ellos fueron las comidas que aparecían, corrección las que dejaron de aparecer, esas que tenía cuando su Tío se enojaba con él y lo encerraba, ahora solo recibía algunas, después de un tiempo descubrió que las pocas que le llegaban era de Dobby fue una bendición cuando comenzó a trabajar en la huerta. Y aun así después de tantos años obedecía las pequeñas reglas que le dejaron.

Acaricio un poco su collar, una piedra verde con extraños dibujos que aun después de tanto tiempo no se borraban, la más extraña era nunca quitárselo ni mostrárselo a nadie. Nunca pensó en por qué debía obedecerlas pero algo en él le instaba a obedecer.

El sol comenzó a asomarse y se estremeció con el pensamiento de bajar al pueblo, desde que el mandado había sido relegada el por Dobby sentía un escalofrió. El hacer esos viajes ya no eran una facilidad con un cuerpo tan grande como el de Dobby y por eso intentaba ser comprensivo, pero el bajar a ese lugar, aun cuando nunca pasara nada, causaba algo entre miedo y excitación en él.

El camino desde el umbral de la casa de sus tíos hasta el portón estaba lleno de piedras y las ramas de árboles con flores de hermosos colores y tonos cada una parecía proteger la vista de la casa con su presencia haciendo el lugar por fuera casi invisible, como si las plantas decidieran esconderlo, su Tía lo odiaba y una vez decidió hacer cortar esos árboles pero fue imposible, ya que las ramas o las raíces volvieron a crecer con un follaje más espeso. Desde entonces ella decidió hacer parecer que era su gusto.

Harry cuando en ocasiones había tenido que cruzar ese camino de noche sentía comodidad e incluso que aunque caminara más lejos nunca se perdería. El pensar que pronto tendría que dejar esa casa lo puso un poco triste no por perder a sus Tíos si no por perder esa comodidad. Pero para para la próxima semana por mucho que deseara permanecer en ese lugar sabía que estaría viviendo con su amigo Ron en una pequeña casa rentada con los ahorros de ambos combinados, sus Tíos ya no lo querían cerca y le había sorprendido el que lo hubieran dejado vivir ahí hasta que pudiera tener los recursos para rentar una casa el siempre supuso que cuando cumpliera 18 años se alejaría de ahí, pero ya tenía 19.

El vivir con su amigo se debía a su deseo de independencia, el de ambos y para Ron la única manera de conseguir salir de la casa de sus padres era con un compañero, a las mezclas, como vulgarmente eran llamadas, nunca se les daría esa confianza, aun cuando no había reglas escritas todo para ellos era discriminación.

El que Harry se asociara con alguien así ya era mal visto, pero Ron había hecho algo que de algún modo le era difícil regresar con ese favor como compañeros. Además la familia Ron había hecho mucho por Harry para no poder hacer esta simple cosa. Si realmente considerara a alguna familia como hogar seria Weasley sin dudarlo.

Hogsmeade se miraba igual que siempre y sonrió cuando entro a la panadería una de las menos frecuentadas con el mejor pan, claro está pero ¿Quién compraría pan a una mezcla? Aun con un humor tranquilo se adentró y la campana sonó, el olor a recién horneado lo recibió al igual que la sonrisa de la señora Weasley, una mujer un poco regordeta con aire maternal que hablaba desde las buenas noches con un beso hasta el regaño cuando rompían algo. Una señora encantadora que si no fuera porque se casó con quien se casó hubiera tenido otro tipo de vida. Ella un día le había contestado con vos tranquila cuando Harry exteriorizo su curiosidad sobre este hecho con un simple "mi felicidad nunca se relacionó demasiado con la buena imagen que esperaban de mi"

Nunca comprendió muy bien esa frase, Harry reflexiono mientras salían de la tienda, porque hace mucho que no recordaba a alguien a quien quisiera mantener orgulloso, no esperaban nada de él no grandes cosas al menos. Él era un huérfano después de todo y sus familiares no esperaban más que el día cuando saliera de su casa.

–¿Cómo se atreven a salir cuando hay aun gente respetable en este lugar?

Una mujer cuchicheo enfrente de la panadería, ella era una mujer madura que en sus años de juventud debió de haber sido muy hermosa. Su rostro se contrajo en repulsión, verdaderamente su cara se tornaba desagradable con esa expresión –Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, sobre todo ese muchacho, Riddle se llama, todos saben lo que su mamá era…– la otra mujer susurro por miedo a ser escuchada por ellos, después de todo ellos eran mejor que la gente normal en la mayoría de las cosas ¿porque no lo serian en el sentido auditivo?.

Harry sintió su corazón comenzar a latir, podía sentirlo, ese pequeño tirón. Ellos tenían algo que los diferenciaba del resto, para los demás era una molestia ese sentimiento, era casi insoportable la energía que desprendían, para Harry era tan llamativa que solo quería pasar tiempo con ellos, como si al hablar con ellos lograra algo que no podía con otras personas, como si cada platica fuera terriblemente interesante. Se sentía lleno, vivo. Era pequeño en algunos casos, en otros era abrumador. La mayoría del tiempo se ocultaba en su casa o en su huerta y evitándolos, así que no había visto a muchos como ellos.

Cuando iba a correr de ese lugar algo lo detuvo, por primera vez en muchos años no siguió sus reglas por una razón aparentemente invisible, como si fuera necesario satisfacer su curiosidad, volteo para tan siquiera tener un vistazo después de todo eso no le haría daño. Y ahí había tres personas, atractivas sin dudarlo, la primera tenía un pelo rubio demasiado largo para un hombre perfectamente acomodado aun así viéndose definitivamente masculino, el otro una piel oscura bastante hermosa, sus rasgos diferentes, exóticos, ambos bastante llamativos, pero la persona de en medio causo más que sus compañeros.

Este personaje, era diferente, había más… se sentía más… ¿vivo? Él era una persona alta, cabello ligeramente ondulado y rasgos perfectamente acomodados, por fuera lo que se esperaría de una persona cualquiera, Harry sabía que por dentro era casi un depredador sus ojos grises, que no paraban de mirarlo, se lo decían. Parecía que casi pasaba electricidad por ellos.

Harry se había parado por completo sin dejar que su mirada cayera, congelado en su lugar y por segundos el tiempo se hizo eterno. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, por primera vez hablaría con alguno de ellos, su mente dejo de registrar el que iba completamente en contra de sus reglas, por primera vez Harry solo pensaba en satisfacer ese vacío. Sintió una ligera incomodidad en su cuello pero la paso por alto solo rozando su collar en un gesto distraído, dio su primer paso.

–¡Harry!–parpadeo –¡Harry! Parecía que estas en otro mundo, mamá dijo que habías venido y no creí alcanzarte pero al parecer tuve suerte– volteo a ver a su amigo apartando la mirada lentamente de "ojos grises" intento sonreír, pero termino viéndose como una mueca.

Su amigo sigo hablando mientras la conciencia regreso, no le prestó atención a nada que menciono pero si utilizo esa distracción para caminar de regreso a casa. Antes de irse tuvo la necesidad de voltear, por un segundo deseo hacerlo pero eso se terminó al momento que su cabeza lo proceso, estaba tan distraído que casi no noto el pequeño calor en su cuello, casi.


End file.
